


What I Did To Davies.

by Dolokhov_Fangirl



Series: Serious Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolokhov_Fangirl/pseuds/Dolokhov_Fangirl





	What I Did To Davies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/gifts).



Ketch stood there. He realized what he had done to Mick. He pretended not to care. Inside he was dying. Once Ms. Hess left, he dropped his gun and just stood there staring at the lifeless corpse of the man he loved. The very man he had just killed.

Out of anger and remorse, he blamed the happenings on Dean Winchester. He never liked Dean. In fact, he hated him. So when he saw Dean he went into beast mode and almost killed him. But then Ketch got beat up by Dean and killed by Mary, Dean’s mom.

When Ketch awoke in Hell, he knew he would have time to ponder what he had done. Then everything went black. When color returned, he was in an oddly familiar room. Then he saw his dead lover laying on the ground. He broke down. He collapsed onto the floor and cried. This went on for days. No sleep, no rest, just tears. He realized that it was never Dean’s fault, it was his. 

Once he stopped crying, he decided to pick up Mick and set him on the table. He felt where the bullet had passed through his head. Then he reached his hand into the hole and slowly pulled out the bullet. The sound was revolting but Arthur deemed it necessary. He looked at Mick´s corpse holding back tears. He hated himself. He was disgusted by his very existence. He looked at Mick unable to look into his eyes. Even though he was dead, Arthur was filled with guilt and remorse.

He spent what seemed like years in that room with his dead lover, even though he had only been there for a few hours. Then it went dark again. He saw a dark figure with a piercing yellow gaze that seemed strangely familiar. It stepped forward and his face became visible. It was Asmodeus, the prince of Hell.

¨What do you want with me?¨ Arthur asked in a curious tone.

¨Ah, Mr. Ketch.¨ He said in his southern accent with that big grin of pure evil. ¨I haven´t seen you since you were just a little tike¨ He continued with the same old grin he had all those years ago.

Again I ask, what do you want with me?¨ At this point, Arthur is getting impatient as this is the second time he has had to ask.

¨I have brought you here to make a deal.¨ Asmodeus´s grin grew. ¨I will get you out of Hell. On one condition, you have to kill the Winchesters.¨ He finished.

¨Never. I deserve to be here.¨ Arthur says without even thinking.

¨Arthur¨ He said. Asmodeus morphed into Mick. This made Ketch extremely angry.

¨Take me back.¨ Again Ketch speaks by pure instinct.

¨You are making a huge mistake.¨ Said the vile creature, still in the form of Mick.

Then Ketch was back in the room with his dead lover. He was glad to be in a room without a demon, but he hated the sight of Mick laying there dead. He swiftly picked up a chair and slammed it into the wall as it shatters into a million pieces.


End file.
